


in these hallowed spaces

by bittersnake



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, In which the author fails at introspective handjobs, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: She's bruised, battered, and scarred but not broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> Hey alyse, I hope you enjoy your gift! This is my first attempt at rebelcaptain, hopefully it's not _too_ terribly OOC.

She’s never done this before. Not the fucking: that she has a decent amount experience with and so far has received no complaints. She’s never stuck around long enough to inquire about a performance review, to be fair. She’s seen it a few times as well. Saw’s people weren’t big on privacy. A corner half hidden by shadows surrounded by people with selective hearing was the best one could hope for at some of their hideouts. But this, this _slowness,_ is fresh uncharted territory. New. Fragile. Uncertain.

Her gloves are gone. She doesn’t remember exactly when in the evening they came off but they’re gone and with them another shield for her to hide behind. While it gives her the opportunity to appreciate the surprisingly soft strands of Cassian’s hair, she wary of venturing lower. The man in question shifts, slowly ending the kiss with a little huff of air.

“Am I that out of practice,” he murmurs softly in the small space between them. His motions are unhurried, hands loosely holding onto her hips, fingers gently rubbing faint shapes upon curves of hipbones. Gaze dark and focused on her. 

“I don’t know,” she says. “Do you make it a habit of seducing poor ex-guerilla’s into your bunk?” she deflects, voice catching slightly. His mouth twitches upwards as he moves to unclasps one of her hands lingering at his neck, slowly interlacing their fingers and placing their joined hands on his chest. He looks at her, propping himself on his other-- _still healing_ \-- shoulder. She can feel his eyes analyzing every exposed and unexposed part--what few bits are left; her shirt and breast band are claiming space on the floor, her pants discarded at the end of the bunk; her gloves, the most recent sacrifice-- of her. 

She’s knows she’s far from the traditional seduction target. She’s lean and scarred; whatever softness she once had life has carved away from her. Kestrel Dawn knew how to craft an illusion of gentleness in spite of this. Liana Halik didn’t care and neither did her partners. But Jyn can feel the history engraved into her skin and psyche laid bare before Cassian’s piercing gaze. 

He firmly cups her face in his palm, thumb almost absentmindedly rubbing her bottom lip. He gently pulls her towards him. Cassian brushes away the strands of hair that have fallen across her face with calloused fingers that still retain the faint smell of blaster oil. He pauses to stare at her before brushing his lips across the slope of her scarred shoulder leaving soft bites in his wake. 

She shudders. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he whispers along the skin of her neck. Finely treading the line between leaving her skin pristine and marking it. “I’ve never tried to bring anyone back to my quarters.” He kisses her.

Jyn’s not used to kissing. She’s done it before when needed, sometime with people she found attractive; others, not so much, but there was some benefit in it. Kissing Cassian though-- no plans for now, no transactions dependent on how well she feigns pleasure. If she said she wanted to stop right now, he’d stop. Let her go, freely. She feels…. _something_ at that. Warmth, perhaps. _Safe._ (She doesn’t want to call it, love. They’re too raw. Too new. But it’s something she’s willing to stay for.) She kisses him back.

Cassian’s gentle with her. Not quite treating her with kid gloves, but there’s a wariness in his actions, as if she’ll shatter. She bites at his lip, clawing her jagged nails into the firm plane of his chest. Cassian gets the picture quickly enough. He grabs at her hips, rolling them over so that she’s above him, breathless.

She forces his hands to his sides, slowly working her way down his chest. He’s hard, red and swollen, with droplets beading at the tip. She licks her lips. “Captain, I was unaware you kept weapons in bed,” she says smirking. He groans.

“Come here,” he says, leaning forward to pull Jyn back up. 

“I like the view here,” she replies, glancing upwards to look at tableau before her. Sheets clenched between his fingers. Eyes dark, pupils blown, jaw tense. His breath slightly rushed but mostly steady. Lips soft and reddened from earlier. Honestly, she’s quite happy where she is--

“I want to taste you.”

\--but things can always be improved, Jyn notes as she quickly shucks off her basics Cassian somehow hooks his arms around her thighs, steadying his hands on her back. Pulse racing, she braces a hand against the cool wall of the base as Cassian drags her cunt down towards the heat of his mouth.

He starts slowly. Gently probing at her slit with his tongue, urging her to open her secrets to him. He draws out each lick, dragging flat of his tongue across her cunt in broad strokes. Noting every soft whimper he draws from her. Finding her clit and starting to suck. She shudders.

Then he adds his fingers. He starts with one, slowly stroking along the lines of her cunt. Then, he slowly slips it in, moving it in counterpoint to her rolling hips, getting deeper and deeper each time. She can’t remember being this wet before as she wordlessly urges him on. By now, she’s full on grinding down on his face, desperately chasing something as she forces her clit along his tongue, his beard scraping her thighs. Finally, a finger crooks and she breaks, screaming.

She sinks back into the bed, still shaking, muscles limp and loose. Cassian follows, propping himself up on his forearms, a small smirk gracing his clever mouth. She kisses him, tasting the salt of herself on his lips. His beard is wet; his eyes, hungry, as his hands roam across her body. A hand at her breast, roughly thumbing at her nipple, another between her thighs keeping her straddling the line between arousal and oversensitivity.

She reaches down between them, jostling Cassian’s hand from its place between her thighs, and strokes his cock. He draws a sharp breath, the only sign that his fabled control may not be as strong as it once was. She bites at his lip, drawing blood. He keens. She stores that little fact for later. Acknowledges to herself that this thing between them hidden in the ice of Hoth _will_ have a later, and slowly center sinks down onto his cock.

While his earlier ministrations have left her slick, there’s still a burn as he slowly stretches her, his hands tightening at her waist as she seats herself onto him. Cassian is still, breathing shallowly, trying to rein himself in. Jyn flashes him a twist of a smirk before she rolls her hips, drawing up first before sliding downwards clenching as she goes. Cassian grits his teeth. She grins as she draws him back into kiss. “Just let go,” she whispers across his lips. “I don’t break.”

He kisses back, the salt of her still on his lips, then rolls them over, shifting himself deeper in. She wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him into her. He braces himself above her, the arm by her head almost enveloping her. Then he moves in sharp heavy thrusts, almost as searching for something within her. He leans down closer, shifting one of her thighs higher along her back and-- _ohhhh._ He smiles, somewhat smugly and if it was anyone else she’d be committed to wiping that look off their face. But for Cassian, she’ll give him this. Just this once. (She’ll tie him to the bed next time.)

Cassian’s movements are getting rougher now, less liquid smooth and more jagged. She leans up to taste the sweat at his neck, nipping along the tendons. In response, he returns to her clit, small and swollen, his calluses catch against her skin, even with the last remains of her slick. She keens, clenching down harder on him.

She breaks again, this time clawing at Cassian back whilst dragging him into the abyss with her. He shudders, gasping fingers clawing the sheets while his hips stutter. Jyn is shaken and spent, but feels her mouth curl around a triumphant smile at this small victory, hopefully the first of many

Cassian moves to roll off her, but she clings to him, drawing him back down to her. Heavy, solid, and warm. He smells of sweat and _her._ She feels an odd possessiveness at that. She doesn’t want to dwell on it too closely.

“Stay,” Jyn whispers, her lips brushing softly over his chest. Cassian leans over to grab the long discarded blanket from the edge of bunk drawing it over them. He rolls over again, this time pulling her close as well. He looks at her, eyes warm. Fingers gently weaving into her hair. “Welcome home,” he whispers back.


End file.
